ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Simien 10
Click this for Simien Adventures Batking30's version of the page ---- If you want to delete/edit this page, contact me first. Feel free to fix spelling mistakes and typing errors. --Omernoy121 17:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do not fix Simien's name into Simian, Zynon's name into Xenon, Zilemm's name to Xylem, Zynon and Zyrokks's family name Cripton into Krypton and Zyrokks's name into Xerox. Their names are meant to be spelled that way. ---- 'Simien 10' Simien 10 is a series following the adventures of the Nave Especial crew Simien , Zynon, Vorkus, Ic and Omnimorph and their plumber's kid friend Allen while they fight Zynon's evil twin Zyrokks, his henchmen Set, Anuke, and The Pyro-Knight and his robot drones from getting the Polytrix, a device created by Zynon and attached to Simiens arm that can turn the wielder into 20 different aliens, and other villains such as Phobius, Sukrov, Zilemm and Proffesor Len Yuefo, and fixing their ship the Nave Especial at the same time. 'Main Characters' Simien Tumbilly: A Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey's species) who got the Polytrix that was attached to his arm. He loves to play pranks, try new "earth stuff" (such as cinemas arcades etc.) and having adventures. His best friends are Allen and Vorkus and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. His biggest fear is a Chamelion, his natural predator Zynon Cripton: A Cerebucrustecean (Brainstorm's species) who created the Polytrix and is the twin brother of Zyrokks. He is much older than everyone, much smarter than everyone and is very serious. He build the Nave Especial, saved Ic from the black hole in his youth and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. His biggest fear is a Galvanic Flourana, a lab accident he made by fusing a Galvanic Mecomorph (Upgrade's species) and a Flourana (Wildvine's species). Allen Geyronson: A plumber's kid who is third human, sixth Tetramand (Fourarms's species), sixth Pyronite (Heatblast's species), sixth Petrosapien (Diamondhead's species), sixth Kinneceleran ( XLR8's species) and Simien's best friend. He can change in to any of his alien parts and fusions between only two, though he mostly stays human. His parents come to visit him in the episode "Meet the Geyronsons", showing that his mom is third human, third Petrosapien and third Kinneceleran and his dad is third human, third Tetramand and third Pyronite. Vorkus Comidas: A Gourmand (Upchuck's species) who is Simien's second best friend. He looks like Ben 10 Alien Force's version to Upchuck, but he has both of the version's powers. He is a little clumsy and loves to eat everything, but he hates when Simien gets him in to trouble. He was the first alien to have a clone, Sukrov (Vorkus backwards) and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. His biggest fear is a mummy he saw in a movie once with Simien and Allen. Ic Cryoheilo: A Necrofriggian (Big Chill's species) who is the doctor of the team. He is very nice to Simien, and he is the first one to trust him when he first met him. He was mutated by a black hole giving him the ability to freeze from anywhere, is mostly laughed on by Allen that he is asexual and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years . His biggest fear is black holes because one mutated him when he was a child Omnimorph Pegajoso: A Polymorph (Goop's species) who was the pilot of the Nave Especial before it crashed. He was the first alien to get out of the iceberg and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He is best friends with Aimant, a Biosovortian (Lodestar's species) who he met while on a mission. Minor Characters Aimant: A Biosovortian who is Omnimorph's best friend. He appeared in the episode Omnimorphed where Omnimorph helped him and an Anodite to save their teams from Phobius's henchmen. He appeared again in "Let the Games Begin" as one of the aliens in one of the teams competeing against the Nave Espacial team. He joined the Nave Espacial team in the episode "Home Sweet Home" and will stay one of their team in the sequel series "Simien 10: Outer Space Aventures". Kronis: A Chronian (Eon's species) who appeared in the episodes "The Time Paradox" and "Messin' with the time stream".He is pretty weak on going back in time, but when his power was combined with Dark Hole, he could create portals leading back in time. He is one of the surviving Chronians. The Three Celestials: A group of three Celestialsapiens, Lenx, X Uaile and Celestia, who grant wishes to the one who want them. They appeared in the episode "Ic 10" to grant Ic's wish to have the Polytrix Skkoryz: Zyrokk's clone, he was made by Zynon to defeat Sukrov and his henchmen. He is a little smarter than Nonyz, Zynon's clone. He is good and he helped Zynon to defeat the clones in the episode "Framed". He has three henchmen: Tes, Ekuna and Thgink-Oryp. Tes: Set's clone, his bandages are harder than Set's. Like Phrominmo, he makes the other guys do the work. Ekuna: Anuke's clone, he is weaker and smarter than Anuke. He prefers solving stuff using brain than brawl. Instead of growing bigger like Anuke does, he shrinks Thgink-Oryp: The Pyro-Knight's clone, he freezes rather than shooting fire. He thinks that Skkoryz is his servant. He wears a robotic suit and he rides on a car. Paradox: He appeared in the episode "Messin' with the Time Stream" trying to help Omnimorph get out of the time loop and being stuck in time. Incanton: A Anodite who appeared in the episode "Omnimorphed". He is a male Anodite with a buzzcut haircut and a German accent. Omnimorph saved his team and Aimant's team from Phobius's henchmen. Cervelle: A Galvan (Grey Matter's species) who is Aimant's boss. He appeared in the episodes "Omnimorphed" and "Let the games Begin". He created the Multitrix, which has the same forms that are in the Polytrix, and that is attached to Ovillon. He is the equvallint to Zynon. His team is Aimant, Ovillon, Vark and Helados. Ovillon: A Arburian Pelarota (Cannonbolt's species). He has the Multitrix that was created by Cervelle. He is a equvillint to Simien. Vark: A Gourmand who looks like Ben 10's version to Upchuck. He, oviously, is Vorkus's equvallint. Helados: A Polar Manzardill (Arcticguana's species) who is Ic's equvallint. Ic's children: In the episode "Ic's Children", Ic gives birth (he is a Necrofriggian you know) to many baby Necrofriggians. Three of them had broken wings, so Ic took care of them and gave them names: Necron, Cryos and Heilod. 'Villians' Zyrokks Cripton: Zynon's evil twin, Zyrokks will do anything to get the Polytrix. He had build thousands of robot drones including: Spherodroids, Geodroids, and Omnidroids, though the Spherodroids are the most common drones. He uses the fact the no one on his planet knows about the Polytrix and tries to steal it to show everyone that he invented the Polytrix because he hated Zynon for being a overachieving brother and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He has 3 henchmen: The Pyro-Knight, Set and Anuke. He joined forces with Zynon against Zilemm in the episode "Home Sweet Home". He joined Zynon's team in the series "Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures". Set: A Thep Khufan (Benmummy's species) who is the pilot of Zyrokks's ship, The Transbordador Especial. He was fired by Zyrokks in the episode "Ready, Set, Fire!", but at the end he returned to Zyrokks's team. He is the equvalint to Omnimorph. In the sequel series "Simien 10:Outer Space Adventures" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for the series. Anuke: A Vaxasaurian (Humungosaur's species) who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He is very dumb and will do anything Zyrokks tells him through brawl. In the sequel series "Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for Simien 10 Outer Space Adventures, that evolved him to "Ultimate Anuke", which looks like Ultimate Humungousaur. The Pyro-Knight: A Pyronite (hence the name) with a knight's armor who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He thinks Zyrokks is his king and will do anything for him. He mostly rides on a horse that his skin is fire. He joined Scelerat in the sequel series. Spherodroids: Zyrokks's most used type of robotic drone. They have extremely hard exoskeletons, torpedoes that are on the arms and chest and they can turn into gigantic balls and roll to crush people. Zyrokks mostly fit them with upgrades. Geodroids: Drones that are used a little less then Spherodroids, but used pretty much. They also have torpedoes and lasers like the Spherodroids, but instead of rolling into balls, their four legs combine together to create a drill they use for drilling underground. Omnidroids: The most less used drone. It has many arms, and many weapons that are on it. Scelerat: A new villain that will appear in the series Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures. He is the species of Ragnarok, and he destroys planets for power. Minor Villains Phobius : A Puerian from Hofu, Phobius is a alien that looks like he is made out of mist. He can create holograms, read minds and get more powerful when he hears loud noises. He uses his powers to scare people by reading their mind, discovering their biggest fear and then creating holograms of them, making them scream and thus being more powerful. He appeared in the episodes "Phobia Factory", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "The Fright before Christmas" though he wanted to attack on Halloween too, with Allen commenting: "We had enough trouble with Bonecrusher, thank you very much". He is Phobophobic, which means he fears having a fear Phobius's henchmen: A Ectonurite (Ghostfreak's species), a Loboan (Benwolf's species) and a Transylvanian (Benvictor's species) are Phobius's henchmen Sukrov : A clone Gourmand that is Vorkus's clone. He used to look completly like Vorkus, except a small part on his skin, but at the end of Double Vorkus Trouble his colors are swapped (meaning that where that there was a light green there was dark green and the opposite) and his accent turns into Russian. He appeared in the episodes "Framed", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "Double Vorkus Trouble". He is the leader of the Nave Espacial's crew clones Neimis, Nonyz, Nella, Ci and Phrominmo that he created. Neimis: Simien's clone, his colors are swapped but it is still hard to know who's who. He is much more serious than Simien. His aliens are powers are opposite too, as Eruption's clone (named Noitpure by Neimis) is made out of liquid nitrogen rather than lava. Nonyz: Zynon's clone, he is much stupider than Zynon. His powers are much weaker because of his low brainpower Nella: Allen's clone, he is a much weaker than Allen. He is part freezing Pyronite, part weak Tetramand, part slow Kinneceleran, and part gooey Petrosapien. Ci: Ic's clone, his powers are the opposite of Ic's. He can shoot fire from any place in his body and can become indestructible. He is very mean to everyone Phrominmo: Omnimorph's clone, he makes the other clones do work for him. He is indestructible by his hard goo. Zilemm : A Flourana who can control plants much better than other Flouranas. He appeared in the episodes "Sick of Plants" and "Home Sweet Home" where he is very important. In "Home Sweet Home" he takes over Encephalonus XI by hitching a ride to there. In that episode he becomes much stronger and looks different. He possesed everyone using spores but at the end he is defeated by Atomix that turned him in to stone and later crushed. Morphius : A Mutaforman from Transformarsy that can shapeshift and give himself the powers of the one he turns into, though he needs to see the thing he wants to change into. When he isn't someone else he looks like a completely white humanoid creature with nothing on him except of eyes. He was captured and tried to be dissasected in Area 51 for 31 years. He fought Zynon before, and his henchmen were thrown to Earth. He is defeated by Simien as Flashback. He is the main villain in "Mysteries" Easter Island Statues: Pasquans from Isladdeppascua that are the henchmen of Morpheus. They are the Easter Island Statues when undercover, and normally having legs, arm and the ability to breath fire out of their mouth. They are defeated (mostly) by Soundwave. They appeared in the episode "Mysteries" The Sphinx: An Esfinge from Sfinge, The Sphinx is one of Morpheus's henchmen. It is the Sphinx undercover. It is missing it's nose because Zynon blasted it of when he fought Morphius in the past. Microtech: A Nanomechian (Nanomech's species) appearing in the episode "Honey, I shrunk the Superheroes". He has been living in The Nave Espacial since it crashed, and helped the crew when they were shrunk get to the shrinking machine. After they got to the shrinking machine Microtech used it to make him bigger, giving himself the power to size change. He was defeated because of the growing he became completley intangible permanently (because the atoms grow apart his body could slide through the other atoms), making him fall through the Earth. Aglaope : A son of a Sonarsian (Echo Echo's species) and a Thelxiepeian ( Siren creature like creatures) who appeared in the episodes "Alien Idol" and "League of Simien's Enemies". He is a blue Sonarsian with the wings of a Thelxiepeian, giving him the abilities of Sonarsians, flying, mind controlling using singing and the liking for human flesh. He wanted to be the finalist in New Yorkan Idol because he thought of how many people will come see him sing, and he wanted eat all of them. He is defeated when Simien throws an apple seed in his mouth that made him choke and unable to use his weapons except of flying and duplicating. Proffessor Len Yuefo: A mad UFOlogist (someone who studies UFOs) who captured Omnimorph in the episode "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso?". He travels in a flying saucer and fights mostly with alien laser guns. He appeared in the episodes "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso", "Survival Skills" and "League of Simien's Enemies". Mythology monsters: In the episode "Mytho-mania", Simien, Vorkus, Allen, Hercules and Achilles have to kill 10 greek mythology monsters. They are: *Medusa: Can, oviously, turn into stone the people who look at her, and use her snake hairs as a extending weapon. She was defeated when Simien brought a mirror and when she looked at it she turned into stone. She also turned Vorkus into stone, though it was discovered that it was only a stone shell. *`Minotaur: Has super speed and very sharp horns. It was defeated when Allen made a diamond wall that he got stuck in, then slicing off his horn and it was used as a weapon. *Hydra: Can regrow two heads from every neck that a head was sliced off first. It also has acid spit. It was defeated when Allen simply shot some diamonds into his chest. *Nemean Lion: *Siren: *Scylla: *Charybdis: *Sphinx (mythology): *Chimera: *Cerebrus: Polytrix Aliens The aliens Simien has in the Polytrix. All aliens come from the solar system Alpha Solaranlage, except Dark Hole, who comes from a pocket dimension. Acidrain: A Derretir from Fundirse. He is like Goop, but he has a mouth, his goo is always acidic and instead of a UFO to control the goo, a ball in his chest controls the goo. His goo has the same color as Meltdown from Transformers Animated. He can fly, shapeshift and shoot acidic goo. His weaknesses are that he can't controll if his goo is acidic or not and though his ball in his chest is indestructable it can be electrocuted. Forestfire: A Xylopyron from Incendiebois. He is a tree-like alien, with the eyes and the mouth filled with fire, a line of leaves from his chest to his back with fire flames in the middle, and 7 legs. He can control fire, grow another face on his back, strech his arms, root himself to the ground and disguise himself as a tree. His weakness is if water is thrown in to his eyes/mouth. Magnetosphere: A Imonian from the contident Unwiderstehlich on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He is a Cannonbolt-like alien with a floating head like Lodestar, only that it is in his belly, a tail, four small handless arms under his arms and magnet-like hands. He has magnetic telekinesis and the ability to turn into a ball. By making all his limbs magnetic, he can create a blast he calls "The Magnetic Blast" that only is felt by people with metal on them and makes any thing that has metal fly backwards. His weakness is electricity and other very strong magnets. Brainfreeze: A Cerevellon from Glace Cerveaun. He is a centaur-like alien, only that his down part is a wolf with a spiky tail and his up part is a weak polar bear. He is very smart, he can freeze and he can create any weapon from ice through freezing. His weakness is extreme heat. Simien was him for a whole episode, the episode "The Fright before Christmas" Bonecrusher: A Esqueletan from Espiritu. He is a skeleton-like alien. He can become invisible, revive any dead creature close and when that his arms are cut of the arms will move by themselves. He is a villain in the episode "No more Hallo-weeners". It is shown in that episode that the Esqueletans came to Earth every year at Halloween to revive the dead for one night, until it stopped one day. Bonecrusher started to behave wierd, until he was detached from Simien's body and saw that everyone was treating Halloween as a fun holiday, and he planned to revive all of the dead people in the world, to teach humans what Halloween really means. He is defeated and returned back to the Polytrix by Simien and Allen. Megabite: A Mordidan from contident Megaoctet on the planet Selva. He is a tyrranosaurus rex-like black alien with a green stripe on his back. He can bite through anything, digest anything he bites and shoot electricity from his arms. His weaknesses are that he is very clumsy and his arms are very small. He is the first alien Simien turned into. Absorbat: A Assorbono from Kuyeyusha. Dragonfly: A Libelulan from Demoiselle. H2GO: A Baharian from the region Mar in the planet Espacio Enorme. He is a fish-like alien with four legs. He can run, swim and fly at incredible speeds, and because of his indestructability, he can crash through almost anything. His weakness is that his indestructibility isn't that indestructible. Soundwave: An Aguasonidan from the contident Ondasonora on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He is completely made out of water, except for his eyes and mouthes, and he has a big mouth on his belly and one on his head, which he uses to shout very loud sounds that can destroy metal, similar to Echo Echo. He can control water and shoot it from his arms, because he is made out of water. Because he is made out of water, he is almost indestructible. His weakness is freezing and, oddly, being in other water sources. He has no legs but instead he has a spinning tube of water. Drillbit: A Terrageonian from Geon. He can dig underground at really fast speeds, using geokinesis (the power of controlling ground) and attack with his extremely sharp claws. He is a mole-like alien with a drill nose, a long tail and claws on his arms that he can extend and use to attack. His weakness is light because his species live mostly underground. Whirlwind: A Escrocker from the region Mulinellonon on the planet Aimsir. His body and legs are a tornado (He has only one leg, which is the tornado funnel at the end), his head has only eyes and he is completly gray. He can suck stuff into his arms and shoot them back, grow bigger and growing faster and stronger when he grows bigger and in one episode, it was shown that he could duplicate though it was extremly hard for him to do that. Dark Hole:A Calabozon from the pocket dimension Buconeron. Spikeback: A Espinan from the contident Chiodo on the planet Selva. Tongue Twister: A Lucertolan from the contident Ulimy on the planet Selva. He is a chameleon-like alien who speaks with a lisp, because of his tongue, which is extremely long, that can't fit in to his mouth making it stuck out of his mouth. He can change his color to any color he wants, stick to walls and attack using his extremely long and sticky tongue. Arachnophobia: A Aranan from Araignee. Weatherize: A Tormentan from the region Tempete on the planet Aimsir. Flashback: A Dejavun from Dejavia. Atomix: A Quark from the microscopic planet Chembe. Eruption: A Vilkanon from the sun Alpha Solaranlage. Octovacuum: A Pulpon from the region Pieuvre on the planet Espacio Enorme. Ultimate aliens In the second series of Simien 10, Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures, the Polytrix was reprogrammed from a lightning bolt on Encephalonus XI in the episode "Home Sweet Home", unlocking 5 new aliens and upgrading 10 of Simien's old aliens. Their powers aren't confirmed yet. Upgraded aliens: Meltdown (Ultimate Acidrain) 4D (Ultimate Atomix, though a weaker version of him) Gasketball (Ultimate Magnetosphere) Frostbite (Ultimate Brainfreeze) Terribite (Ultimate Megabite) Stonefish (Ultimate H2GO) Whirlpool (Ultimate Soundwave) Earthquake (Ultimate Drillbit) Thunderstorm (Ultimate Weatherize) Twister (Ultimate Whirlwind) New aliens: Firefox Lightyear Fobia (Phobius's species) (unknown alien) (unknown alien) I am still working on this, please don't edit.